Step Up
by Dorythefishlover
Summary: Amy is a dancer so is sonic both are from different neighborhoods what happens when they pair up? Sonamy From the movie: step up 4


**hey guys yea so hope u like **

Sonic's Pov

"Dude we need to go out let's go to the bar." I yelled at my to friends. I wanted to go out get some girls. Dance,drink,but mostly dance.

Yea that's right I'm a dancer so what there is nothing wrong with that.

"Sure Then go get ready Sonic." Dash yelled at me. I went up to my room and got in some blue jeans and a black dress shirt. I pit on some black and white high tops and ran down the stairs.

When I got there all my friends were standing there. Dash,Shadan,Josh,Justin,Mike,and my best friend, Peeta we all dance. We left and went to Party All Nite. But we never knew that place would change my life.

No Pov

Sonic and his friends went in and sat down. And the music wants that bed. Sonic saw all his friends looking at the door. "Yo dude why you looking at the door." Sonic asked. "Yo dude look at that girl she is hotttttt." Peeta said. Sonic looked over and saw a pink hedgehog. She was pink and had green eyes. Her hair was long down to her tail. She was wearing a white dress very short but puffy. And had on some heels. She came in with 3 hedgehogs and a fox with two tails. She started to walk over to the bar.

Sonic's Pov

The hedgehogs were silver,black,and green,and the fox was Orange. The Fox had a bag didn't know why. He sat down in the corner of the bar the green one. Had on jeans and a tee shirt with high tops to. He sat near the door. The black one had red strips and baggy pants and leather jacket no shirt. The silver one was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. The silver and black one walked over to the bathroom. The pink one walked over to the bar. I didn't know what to do.

Amy's Pov

I looked around and then gave sign I took off my shoes and put them on my seat. Silver and Shadow where going to get on tables. Tails had his dj stuff. And Manic had to do the art work. I gave the sign again and I started.

No Pov

The lights went off. And when then came back on Shadow and Silver were on two tables with mics. Singing

Party in the Ipanema, baby!

I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
I wanna party  
I wanna samba

(Shadow and Silver dance a little)

I wanna party  
And live my life (my life)  
I wanna party (party)

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird!)  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
'Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)

(Amy climbs on the bar and spins. And moves her hips. And Silver jumps on the bar.)

'Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body (okay)  
Been around the world and I wanna live my life  
In Rio  
'Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize

(Silver spins Amy around and brings her closer to him. She pushes him a little. And spins and grads his neck and does a split. And then jumps off the bar on to Sonic's table.)

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

(Silver jumps on other table. Amy get down on the table and spins and gets in Dash's fave and pulls away.)

I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

(Shadow starts to sing. And jumps from table to table.)

Who shall sound from my  
Ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster

(Amy spins some more and jumps up and down and falls on the table and then gets up and jumps off the table and Shadow catcher her and puts her back on the table.)

You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

(Amy moves her hips and Shadow and Silver are the table as well and knees in front of Sonic.)

You're too slow  
You need to catch up  
You can dance, and dance, but I?

(Shadow and Silver are back and back and Amy is spinning)

I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)  
I wanna party (party)  
I wanna samba (party)

(Shadow picks up Amy she spins and does the split again and picks her back up.)

I wanna party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I wanna party (party)  
And fly

*instrumental*

*caws*  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
*caws*

(Amy gets in front of Sonic and puts her leg on his neck and pulls his face closer when there noses are almost touching. She looks in to his eyes and sing...)

Lay a  
Lay a  
Lay a  
Lay a

Lay a  
Lay a  
Lay a  
Lay a

Lay a  
Lay a  
Lay a  
Lay a

(Shadow and Silver each grad Amy's arm and pulls her away and on her feet.)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
*caws*

(They jump down from the table and amy grads her shoes.)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Tails closes his bag and runs out of the door with them. When they get out there the see glass with the words "We are... The Mob." Sonic and his friends were about to leave when the cops showed up.

"Where hell are they...let's go they couldn't have got that far." The dog said. And got back in his car.

Amy's Pov

We ran all the way to my house I unlocked the door and we all went in and sat down. "Wow that was great...when is the next one." Manic said. "We don't know but we are going to the beach club right?" I asked. "Yea...you can but have to go find some jobs have fun...little sister." Silver said with a smile. "Shut up well good night." I ran up stairs and went to my room.

My room is fine. Red walls and wood floors. My bed queen size. Pink and there's not that much. We're not rich but we're not poor to. I get out of my dress and put on some yoga pants and tee shirt and went to bed.

The Next day No Pov

Sonic woke up and went downstairs. "Good morning...get ready we have to go work." Peeta said giving him a cup of coffee. "Yea yea...What happened last night?" Sonic asked sitting down. "You fell in love with some girl you don't know." Dash said with a grin. "Whatever I'm going to go get ready." Sonic said going upstairs.

At work around 3

"Finally we are done let's get down..." Dash was saying before "No workers are to dance now go home..." Rick said he was the boss but no one cared. He left and everyone looked at Sonic. "What...we're not working...let's go..." Sonic and the boys went out.

Amy was at the bar. "Ugh I have to everything around here." Amy said walking behind the bar. Sonic walked up to the bar and called Amy over. "Hey...can I have a coke." Sonic asked. "Umm...Sure on the house." Amy said looking around. "You don't work here do you..." Sonic said. "Yea but there's no good bartender." Amy said. "Well do you dance?" Sonic asked. "Yea..." Amy said. "Well let's see you should dance with me because it will make me look good." Sonic said with with a smile. "Well then let's go." Amy said grading his hand and pulling him out to the sand/dance floor. "So where you from?" Sonic asked. "Right here in Miami." Amy said.

Ok I know it's short but here it is. If u have any ideas put it in the Review

R& R


End file.
